


Clock (I)

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 14. Clock: the circuit in a digital computer that provides a common reference train of electronic pulses for all other circuits.





	Clock (I)

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just the internal clock that’s malfunctioning.”

 

“Either way, you need the laser to get to the processor—”

 

Then, at the same time:

 

“Wait, let me— _ow_.”

 

“ _Shit_.”

 

Reaching in front of them, Ben and Rey bumped their heads against each other. Sitting on the Falcon’s floor, surrounded by droid and ship parts, the most powerful Force users in the Galaxy made quite the comic scene. Must be so, because Rey starts giggling, making Ben raise his eyebrows. “What?”

 

She is the one who leans in and presses her lips against his. The bond sighs, giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
